


words yet unsaid

by NBvagabond



Series: The one who had loved her the most [2]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Episode: s08e03 The Long Night, F/M, POV Brienne of Tarth, inner thoughts, that battle had to be traumatic as hell, the battle of winterfell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 13:50:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18718348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NBvagabond/pseuds/NBvagabond
Summary: A battle rages. Brienne aches. She looks for Jaime.





	words yet unsaid

Her arms were already aching. It felt like she had been fighting for hours, but Brienne knew the worst was still yet to come.  
As she heaved open the gate, it was all she could do to keep on her feet as the retreating soldiers rushed into the castle grounds.  
“Keep moving!” She screamed at them, scanning the figures. Podrick rushed past, bleeding but alive. The next form she recognised was much taller than the rest, and his bright red hair was lit by the torches, almost like flame itself. The wildling man. She let out a small sigh of a relief - not only was he a great fighter, she was also starting to like him. Sort of.  
Still, her eyes swept over the soldiers as they ran, and finally, _finally_ , she saw him across the rushing mass.  
Jaime.

As the flames from the trenches turned the night sky into a bleeding wound, Brienne and Jaime made their way onto the ramparts. The sound of many nails clawing at the stone was already reaching their ears. There was no time for words. Not when death was literally at their door.  
But there was time for a look. A look that, to Brienne, held so much more than words could have ever said. Their last conversation still rung in her ears, and, as her eyes met Jaime’s, she pleaded to all the gods that might exist to just let them finish that conversation.

When they had first met, there was no way she would have ever seen herself fighting alongside Jaime. He was a man without honour, an oath breaker, kingslayer.  
But here, on the walls of Winterfell, surrounded by nothing but the enemies, he was a comforting presence at her back. She knew he would hold strong, and so would she, and they would keep plowing through wights until neither of them could stand. But from the way her knees shook when she swung, Brienne was not sure how long that would be.

Her back was pressed against the wall, blood coating her face and wight after wight throwing themselves towards her. She suddenly felt more scared than she had been yet - with a pillar between them, she couldn’t see Jaime anymore. Normally she wouldn’t have cared so much, but right now she wanted nothing more than to know he was okay.  
She shifted her grip, fingers tightening around Oathkeeper, and she thought of what he had said by the hearth.  
With a yell, Brienne lifted her sword, and kept fighting. She was loved. And she was not going to die tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> oops this took way longer than i meant it to  
> but oh my god they both lived. you can bet im gonna do another one for next episode, and probably an extra if we don't get enough focus on them  
> (also yes i let a little bit of jaime/tormund sneak in there, don't worry, this series will be just brienne/jaime)


End file.
